It Wouldn't Be New Year's Without You
by I'mafreakinStarshipRanger
Summary: Specs did not want to go to the New Year's ball. But Krayonder knew that it just wouldn't be New Year's without her.


**This was my entry for the **_**A Very Starkid New Year, **_**which actually won **_**Most Moving. **_**So happy New Year, everybody! ;D**

Specs leaned on the marble balcony and sighed. Inside the large ballroom was the biggest event in the Galactic League; the New Year's Eve Ball. This was Specs' first year going, but not by choice. February had kidnapped her and Taz, (which was no easy feat.) put makeup all over them, and forced them into dresses.

Specs was just glad that she'd made it into the ballroom and out onto the balcony unnoticed. Her dress was sparkly and blue, with one sleeve. It was a bit too revealing for her taste, as it went low in the front and it was short too. She just hoped that no one would decide to go out to the balcony for some air.

"Woooooooaaaaaaaahhhh…."

She jumped, turning around. Standing there, in a white dress shirt and black pants, was Krayonder. He was holding two glasses of champagne and staring at her, his eyes wide.

"Wow, man!" he grinned. "you look awesome!"

"February took me captive as her own personal Barbie doll," she shrugged. "But thank you."

He set the glasses on a table that was nearby and leaned next to her. His head was cocked to the side as he looked at her intently. "Are you ok, Specs? You look a little… I dunno, down or something."

"Well… I was dragged here against my will…"

"What were you planning on doing, then? Staying in your room for New Years?"

That actually was what she had planned to do, but now that he'd said it out loud, it did sound a bit lame.

"Well, I'm glade you did come." he said, looking out into the night sky. "It wouldn't be a good start to the new year without you."

She felt her cheeks turning pink. "Thank you… I- I guess it wouldn't be a very good New Year's without you either."

He smiled. "Sweet. I guess it's good we're both here then, huh?"

"Yeah…"

His goofy grin made her melt as he looked up at her. He seemed perfectly happy to be out there, looking at her, instead of at the party. She knew that he loved parties, but he'd given this one up for her.

Slow music started streaming out from the ballroom, and Specs started to sway slightly.

"You wanna dance, man?"

"I… I- don't exactly know how-"

"It's easy! It's just like what you're doing right now, but you're holding on to someone."

"Oh… Alright."

"Sweet!"

She stood up to face him. Both weren't quite sure where their hands were supposed to go, but soon his found their way to the small of her back and hip, hers to his shoulders. They started swaying in time to the music, turning slightly.

"See!" he exclaimed. "You're actually really good!"

"Thanks."

He was doing it again; that stupid, goofy smile. There was a little sparkle in his eyes that made her want to kiss him all over, though she knew she couldn't.

She shook herself mentally, trying to force herself to stop thinking like that. They were best friends, and Krayonder probably just thought of her as his nerdy sister.

"You're so beautiful."

He'd said it so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. "Wh-what?" "You're beautiful, Specs. Not just supermegafoxyawesomehot, but beautiful too." he shook his head. "And I just thought I should tell you, 'cuz it's like, New Year's and all." He'd brought it up so casually that she was afraid that she wasn't understanding him. But he was holding her tightly now, one hand on her cheek.

There was only twenty seconds until midnight. Everyone was getting ready, counting down.

"Eight! Seven!"

"Specs," he said hurriedly. "I think I'm in love with you. And if you don't mind, I'd like to kiss you at midnight."

"Five! Four!"

Things were moving so fast, her head was spinning. But in her daze she managed to nod her head. "Two! One!"Their lips crashed as the crowd inside applauded. Fireworks started going off, and For the first time, Specs felt like she was in a fairytale.

He pulled away, soon discovering that air was vital. She smiled up at him, grinning just as stupidly as him.

He kissed her forehead. "Happy New Year, beautiful."


End file.
